1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the sector of continuous pipe production and cutting.
In particular, it concerns the tools and devices for the cutting of continuous pipes in given lengths during the advancement of the pipe that is being produced.
2. History of the Related Art
Pipes are often produced through extrusion, if they are made of plastic, or through bending and welding, if they are made of metal. The pipe manufactured in this way is thus continuous and its length increases as production proceeds.
Therefore, it is necessary to cut it in given lengths for its storage, transport and final utilization.
At present these pipes produced in continuous lengths are cut by means of a mobile cutting device installed on a trolley and provided with blades or discs. The mobile device anchors to the pipe and follows it during its advancement, while a blade or disc cuts the pipe. As soon as the pipe is cut, the device rapidly goes back to its original position and is thus ready for the successive cutting operation.
These cutting devices present several drawbacks that are mainly due to the long cutting times and to the tool used for cutting.
After a certain number of cutting operations, the tool wears out and does not perform the successive cuts correctly, requires more time for cutting and leaves the pipe edges rough and imprecise. When the cutting tool reaches a considerable degree of wear, it is necessary to stop production in the whole plant in order to replace it.
Obviously, this affects the quantity and quality of the produced pipes negatively.